To love till the end of our days
by Earwen Mitrandir
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn love each other but they both think the love comes from one side.. *evil laugh*This is a MxM thing WARNING! slash in chapter 5. I suck at summary, so just come in and read the story. Chapter one is a bit strange, but it's the first story I ever wrote about this subject. It'll go away in the next chapters. Please R&R *opening door* come in! :) Chap 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Heey everybody! So glad you have time to read this fanfic! It's my first so pleazeeee don't be to hard on me!_ _This is by the way a MxM thing between Legolas and Aragorn! They're so cute together! I don't own ANYTHING! Tolkien does! I would like to though…_ _*FBI entering room* No! I mean that… ehhh… it's not mine! *FBI leaving room*_ _But let's get to the story! _ _XOXO Earwen Mithrandir _ _by the way ; '__** Blahblahblah '**__ is thougts and " blahblah blah " is what they say!_ _Ps: Don't kill me for bad grammar! *Hides in the goblins tunnels below the Misty Mountains en meets Gollum* he's cute! ;D_ _Enjoy reading and please R&R!_ Legolas sat by the campfire, watching Aragorn as he slept. He didn't yet know what he would tell Aragorn, because he didn't know if Aragorn was… well… attracted to boys…

**'What should I tell him? That I love him? But… if he doesn't love me, I might ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen.'** Aragorn stirred and waked up. He felt someone was staring at him. But only Legolas was there… Legolas, Aragorn had already had many dreams over him and Legolas, but he didn't know if Legolas well… liked him as he liked Legolas. He turned to the fire, and the now pink face of Legolas who had the feeling he was busted.

"Good morning, Legolas! You slept well I may hope?" said Aragorn with a grin on his face."Wh… what? O…oh yes! I slept well, though you… uhm… might ehh… haven't done your job as a guard though..." Legolas said with an even redder face."What?" Aragorn said "Why didn't you wake me? You mean you haven't slept at all?" "I…I din't need any so…" Legolas turned away, his face pink again. Aragorn almost jumped Legolas when he did that. He wanted him really bad at the moment.**'What do I do…'** thought Aragorn. **'…How do I figure out if he likes me?'** Legolas thought **'How do I figure it out?'** There was only one way to know… he had to try! When he looked back at Aragorn, he almost kissed him right there, because he looked like a God. His brown, curly hair draped onto his shoulder, he had some stubble on his chin. The thing that caught Legolas of guard was the fact he only wore a tunic, no pants. Aragorn looked at Legolas face when he walked towards him, seeing something coming up to the surface. **'It was… could it be? Was it really… lust?'** Aragorn didn't lose his cool, yet, and sat down next to Legolas."So, Las, tell me…" the rest blurred in Legolas's mind, he loved the way Aragorn said his name."Legolas? Are you okay? You didn't answer the question…" Aragorn saw Legolas snapped out of his dream-like state."W…what? So-sorry I-I'm just ah… tired! Y-yeah I'm tired…"

Aragorn felt a strong urge to kiss him, and he almost couldn't suppress his feelings. "Legolas," he said with a soft voice "Why are you blushing? What's wrong?" Legolas's head turned, and he said "There's nothing, Ara, I'm just tired, that's all…" Legolas putted his head on Aragorn's shoulder, almost falling asleep. "Legolas, ehm… you're kind of straddling me…" Legolas's head raised right up, and he immediately stood up. "Sorry! I-I'm…so-sorry!" He run into the tent, closing it and leaving Aragorn sitting there with a lot to think about.

_A/N: Hahahaha, sorry everyone! I know you gonna hate me now butteh… I got a litle bit writer's block… I know it's soon, but I don't know if I'm gonna let them worry over each other or that they will find out that they love each other! And I know it's short, but next one will be longer! Please review! I need advice! I do also have an other one, in that one they do "something" ;D. If ya wanna read it... Just say soooo and I'll post it or something!_

_Love y'all! Earwen Mithrandir_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heey everybody! Hope you liked the first chapter of this fanfic! This is going to be, again, a MxM love situation. So be warned! I'm at the moment considering of letting another couple into this story… But WHO?! Please help me out. I was thinking maybe Frodo and someone else? It doesn't matter what kind of couple it is… and I'm going to let them remember something of there past and that's written like this:  
_Blablabla_  
XOXO Earwen Mithrandir

Aragorn watched Legolas as he disappeared in the tent. The last thing he saw was Legolas' red face.**'What just happened?' **

The rest of the day, they almost didn't speak to each other. Except when they decided that Aragorn was in the first guard. When Legolas went to bed, Aragorn made some coffee and sat down next to the fire.  
He just sat there, watching as the fire slowly died…

The next morning Legolas walked out of the tent, while his face was caressed by the sun. When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure of a man, sitting by a burnt out fire. When his eyes were used to the sunlight, he saw it was Aragorn. Hastily, he went over to him. He heard a light snoring, seeing that the Man was asleep.

Carefully, he moved the cap from Aragorns head. He was so beautiful when he slept. Legolas let his fingers slip trough the hair of the Man. Legolas' hart skipped a beat when Aragorn snuggled his cheek into his hand. Aragorn muttered something a human ear couldn't hear nor understand, but Legolas was an Elf.  
"Thé adoron…"  
Legolas closed his eyes, and felt a tear on his cheek.**' He loves Arwen… why would he even care about me?'**  
Legolas stood up, and walked away…  
He needed some time alone…

Aragorn stirred, and eventually, waked up. He smelled… a few herbs and some meat… a stew… was Legolas up already? He had had a beautiful dream… he and Legolas could be together, and all was fine again.  
But… the stew… he heard nobody.  
**'Legolas probably had gone hunting'**

Aragorn stretched out, letting out a slight gasp when he opened his eyes.  
There was a plate with some stew, a cup of coffee and a note...

**'Probably Las' explanation why he's gone'**. Aragorn walked towards the fire place. Once he picked up the note, he started reading it...

Aragorn,  
I'm off hunting in the Southern quart of this forest. I won't be back for nightfall. Hope you enjoy the stew…  
Don't do anything stupid,  
Legolas

Aragorn, who's stomach was growling like a tiger, folded the piece of paper and putted it in his chest pocket and began to eat. All kinds of flavours exploded in his mouth, and he let out a quiet moan. His thoughts drifted away…

_"Ada!" Aragorn screamed, running towards the Elf Lord. The Elf Lord sunk on one knee, catching the boy before he would fall. "What is the matter, Estel?" Elrond asked softly, letting the boy almost squeeze him. "Elrohir and Elladan are," the boy said softly, " They're saying I will never become a good swordsman!" the boy spitted it out, and Elrond held him closer, letting the boy cry. After some time, the head of the little boy bopped back up again, and Elrond saw that the boy's eyes where moist with tears. The boy opened his mouth, saying something, Elrond had not expected."Ada, may I take a bow and a dozen arrows, and practice my shooting with Legolas?"_  
_"Yes, of course, you may…" the boy gave him one last hug, and then run to the weapons chamber to get a bow. _  
_The Elf Lord stood up and walked away…_

The stew was gone and Aragorn wanted more. He was, he didn't know why, very hungry. He decided that he would do some work for Legolas, so he didn't have to work when he came back from the hunt. But he started with making some more coffee…

When Legolas came back that evening, he was pleasantly surprised. There was a fire, and by the fire, he saw the man if his dreams. Legolas walked towards him and poked him on the shoulder. Aragorn's head turned around very quickly, and there was a smile on his face. "Welcome back, Legolas! I hope you brought some nice meat with you?" he asked with a smirk. Legolas had to hide his smile by turning, saying "Of course, let me go and I'll get it…"  
He felt something grip him from behind.

The next thing he noticed was him laying on the ground, with Aragorn on top of him.  
"Hahaha! I got you Legolas! And you won't escape!" Aragorn said with a big smile on his face. Legolas, whom saw that Aragorn wasn't going to let him go, pretended to pout.  
"Oh, mighty King of Gondor! Please let me go! And I'll be forever in your debt!"  
Legolas said this as serious as he could, so Aragorn thought he had won.  
"Yes, humble Elf!" Aragorn said with a smirk " you have to beg for your freedom!"  
Legolas couldn't hide his smile any longer, because he knew what was coming. While Aragorn wondered why the Elf was smiling, Legolas flipped him over, so he could be the one who 'tortured' the other. Legolas smirked as Aragorn tried to push Legolas aside…

Bottom line: he couldn't.

Aragorn was trying to push Legolas off of him, but he couldn't get the Elf to move. 'What am I to do know?'  
He thought for a moment, giving up the struggle, and Legolas was surprised, Aragorn didn't give up that easily…  
Then it hit Aragorn, this was the moment! The moment to find out if Legolas returned his feelings…

Legolas watched Aragorn's face as he relaxed a little, because his muscles did hurt a bit from the Man struggle.  
He shouldn't have done that, because Aragorn knew that he would relax. He pushed his lips up, connecting them to Legolas' lips.

A/N: WMUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me knows, me mean… ghegheghe...  
Butteh… I would love if you leave a comment, because, what kind of adventures can I send them on? ;)  
Well, hope you liked it, and Please R&R! By the way, spread this story! Thank you, and I;m SOOOOO EXCITED FOR THE HOBBIT!

Who's too?

XOXO Earwen Mithrandir


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEEY GUYS! This is chap 3! (*_*)  
Never thought I would make it this far…  
My writing spirit hasn't left me…YET!  
But they're moving towards something don't ya think? ;) haha I'm really enjoying myself here… I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have them think it was an accident because I know a much funnyer way to let them ( if it going to happen ofcourse…;D) know that they love each other*WARNING* MxM and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Butteh… well let's go to the story then shall we? I don't know when I'm going to upload the next chapter, becouse school is pretty irri.  
But bye for now and enjoy!  
XOXO Earwen Mithrandir  
Ps: "blabla"=speaking **'blabla'**= thinking

Legolas felt something on his lips. Could it be? Was Aragorn kissing him? But that couldn't be true…  
In fact, Aragorn did kiss him, but when he didn't feel any response, Legolas was not over Aragorn kissing him yet, so he backed away.  
"Sorry Legolas," his voice was trembling, he hoped Legolas didn't notice "There was a stone in my back, so I arched my back, did I hurt you?"  
Legolas hart wanted to say **'No? Why? You kissed me! OMG!'**  
He said "No, you did not, did I hurt you?"  
Aragorn quickly said "No, of course you didn't hurt me! How was the hunt? What did you caught?" Legolas rolled of Aragorn, and laid still, taking in the noises of the trees. Aragorn lifted his head and rested it on his hand.  
"Legolas, what have you caught?"  
Legolas turned his head to Aragorn, and his mouth dropped open. Aragorn's head an body were lined by the light of the sunset. His dark brown hair glinstered in the light and his long tunic was a golden colour.

"Las? Are you okay? Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"What? No, you did not hurt me, Aragorn. And I caught a deer, and two rabbits. You are cooking." he said the last prhase with a smirk. He watched as Aragorn cursed him and went to get the catch. Aragorn threw the deer on the ground, when his mind softly whispered a plan to him, to make Legolas pay for letting him cook. Because Aragorn couldn't cook very well and Legolas knew that.

But, to let Legolas think he had won, he started a fire, mumbling curses. Legolas heard this, and closed his eyes. Aragorn noticed and silently sneaked in to the forest. There, he started running, to the lake they found a few days ago. He knew that Legolas was way faster then him, but if he hadn't woke him up, Legolas wouldn't notice till the meat of one of the rabbits went from crispy brown to black. The other rabbit was already cooked and Aragorn had it in his bag, with some bread and beer. Ofcourse, not to much, then he wasn't in the right state to trick Legolas. He needed the Elf to think he was drunk, but actually wasn't. When he arrived at the lake, he sat down, before climbing in one of the trees. There he positioned himself on a thick branch and pulled his bag off of his back. He opened it and took a piece of rabbit out of it. With some beer. He opened the bottle and poured himself a mug of the goldenbrown liquid. He putted the mug to his lips and began to drink…

Back at the camp, Legolas smelled something was burning."Aragorn, I think you might wanna do something about that rabbit." When he didn't got an answer, he opened his eyes. Out of the pan came a disgusting smell, and the whole camp was engulfed with smoke. Legolas hastily stood up and run to the fire. He kicked the last flames out. Then he looked for Aragorn. He was gone. As was a bag and the other rabbit. Legolas decided to go looking for him when he noticed that a bottle of beer was gone too. Because when Aragorn had alchohol in his veins, you better keep him out of trouble…

When Aragorn heared Legolas approaching, he quickly poured the rest of the liquid on the ground. Then he just looked to a spot on the horizon. He hoped his eyes stood glassily. When he saw that Legolas had found him, he pretended he didn't notice him till the Elf stood in front of the tree he was in."Hello there, you Elf! How are you?" he said with a dubble voice and then with a frown on his head "Do I know you?" Before Legolas could asnwer, he said "Oh yeah! You owe me some money! Fivehundred golden coins I believe?" he asked the Elf knowing that he was exaggerating, but if he believed the stories Legolas told him of himself, he did always exaggerate.

Legolas couldn't believe it. Here, in the middle of the forest, Aragorn still managed to get drunk. And now he was maundering something about money. That was typical Aragorn behavior. He loved it though, the mirth in his eyes, and the laughter. Especially the laughter. It was like a baby laughing for the first time. Just wonderfull. But that didn't make him sober again. So Legolas took upon himself the hard task to let Aragorn sober up.  
"Well, dear Man, we have met before, and the money thing is right," he saw Aragorns face darken when he said the next "But you owe me fivehundred coins! So where can I get the money?"  
Legolas watched Aragorn's face turning red in his fury. Legolas knew this was coming, but even then Aragorn's reactions were fast. He jumped out of the tree, nailing Legolas' arms down to a point where they couldn't protect there owner. This would have worked by a man, even if he was stronger than Aragorn. The problem was, Legolas was an Elf. A prince of Mirkwood, to be precise. Legolas easily turned them over, and now Aragorn couldn't move his arms. He moaned in frustration, making Legolas feel a little uncomfortable, especially when Aragorn bucked his hips up at him. So, Legolas decided it had to end. Now. He stood up, and run towards the lake.

Aragorn grunted as the Elf pulled his knees off of his arms. He saw Legolas running towards the lake, and he knew what the Elf wanted to do. But he was, well… pretended to be drunk, so he had to just go for the most obvious choiche. He had to run into the water. He stood up, and almost immediately started to run towards Legolas, who stood in front of the lake. When he jumped at Legolas, the Elf stepped aside, letting the Man fall in the cold water.  
The cold was almost painfull, as Aragorn fell flat on his stomach in the clear water of the lake. He probably scared the hell out of some fishes, but he couldn't care less. He had to swim to the shore, because he landed almost in the middle. He climed on the land, and when he was fully out of the cold water, he rested his head on the ground, inhaling deeply. He felt warm hands on his head, trying to turn it around so the owner of the hands could check how he was.**'Legolas, I swear, if you laugh at me, it'll be your last…'**  
He finally let the hands turn his head around, looking in the anxious eyes of the Elf. Why did they look so worried? There was nothing wrong with him, he was just cold from the water.  
"Aragorn, are you okay?"  
"Yes, you bloody damned Elf! What is the matter with you? I took a bath a day ago! Why are you always so anxious? You know I can look after myself!"  
It bursted out, probably because op the beer. Legolas also thought this was normal, so he replied "I know you can lool after yourself. But you can not when you are drunk, so I helped you sober up again!" the smile on Legolas' face did it. Aragorn jumped Legolas, hitting him were ever he could, releasing the still wet fists on the Elf.

Legolas expected many things, but being atacked by Aragorn wasn't one of them. After a few seconds, he wrapped himself together, and pushed Aragorn in the lake.

He was wet. Again. Wetter than wet. Frozen to the bone. When he reached the shore, he rolled himself up in a small ball, trying to get back some of the warmth. "You stoopid Elf… I almost dyed in there!" he mumbled to Legolas, who say down next to his friend.

"We need to get you some warm clothes, and a cup of coffee. And medicine. Can you walk?" Legolas asked to Aragorn, who grunted in reply. Legolas accepted that as a "no", so he picked Aragorn up like he was nothing more than a feather. Aragorn's eyes widened as Legolas began to run. The trees were a vague mass of green and brown. When they arrives at the camp, ten times as fast as it would take Aragorn, Legolas putted the Man down. He started the fire, and while doing so, he commanded Aragorn to put on other clothes. While Aragorn dressed, Legolas took a white dove out of a cage, and gave him a scroll. He threw the dove in the air, and watched it fly away. Then he focused on Aragorn again.

Aragorn sat shivering by the fire.  
The coffee did help him to warm up a bit, but he still cursed the lake. Why was water always so cold? Then he saw Legolas released a dove, and a frown appeared on his face.**'Did Legolas talk to birds? Weren't trees enough?'** Probably the frown was still there when Legolas turned, so he, in reply, raised an eyebrow."What is it, Aragorn?"  
"Oh, nothing, Legolas. I just didn't know Wood elves also talked to birds." He smiled, as Legolas threw his hands in the air."You, Aragorn, are the stupidest man I ever will know." Aragorn raised an eyebrow asking "Am I really?" Legolas rolled his eyes, and sat down next to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at Legolas."I'm sorry, Las. I just want to know, what was the thing with the dove?" Legolas looked at him, sighing while explaining the dove."I have send a message to Rohan, we are going to pay them a visit!" Aragorn smiled."I guess you might have caused a big party, Legolas. It's not every day that the Prince of Mirkood pays you a visit!"  
"Neither it is ordinary that the King of Gondor escorts him!" Legolas said with a smile on his face. Aragorn pulled the blanket further up, so Legolas wouldn't see his face was turning pink."I feel honoured to escort you, my Prince…" he said with a small voice.  
Legolas replied laughing "And I'm honoured that the Ranger could make time for me!" when the joking was over, they talked over little things, till Aragorn's head started to fall down and his answers were companied by "What? I'm sorry, can you say it again?"

So Legolas decided it was bedtime for the King. "Come on, sleepyhead! It's bedtime!" Legolas knocked on Aragorn's head, trying to hide his smile. Aragorn's head popped up, revealing his shocked eyes."What do you mean 'bedtime'? I'm as healthy as a horse!"  
Legolas smirked, picking up Aragorn, and throwed him over his shoulder. Aragorn screamed and shouted and punched, but Legolas walked to the tent, and layed Aragorn on his bed. Aragorn glared at Legolas, pouting.  
The Elf only laught. It was a sight that didn't occured often."Goodnight, My King!" he said while walking out of the tent, and ducked quickly, when a boot flew over his head. Legolas runned out of the tent, and doing so, he heard Aragorn curse him.  
Back at the fireplace Legolas sat down, and let his eyesight fade, while he thought of the years Aragorn was just a little boy…

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm feeling very evil! Mwuhahaha! Don't know when next chapter(s) are going to come up, so don't expect to much! I'm in… middle school (?) now, and I'm doing an A level so… pretty hard. But maybe someday, Latin will help me to learn Elvish! Oja people with IPhones, -Pads, or other things, there is an app named ElvenSpeak you can learn Quencha! OMG! ;) Butteh… next chap will be up with a special song me likes! So… BYEBYE! I've already started chap 4 soooo... who knows? maybe next week an upload!  
Ps: Reviews are loved! ;)

XOXO Earwen Mitrhandir


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEEY GUYS! I'm back! It's like…winter in here! I really hate school at the moment, ya know, it's terrible! But I made time! For you! Because I think you're great! SO this is not going to take long anymore! Enjoy reading! "blabla"=saying  
**'blabla'**=thinking, _blabla_=past  
Ps: OHJEAH! Elvish in this chapter! And Estel = elvish name Aragorn. just so ya know! :)  
XOXO Earwen Mithrandir

Legolas sat by the fire, starring into the forest. He thought of when he first met Aragorn…

_A little boy with brown, curly hair, run into him."Oh!" he said, his eyes widened in shock "Sorry, sir! I did not see you! Can you forgive me?" the boy sat on to his knees, and placed his hand behind his head, carresing the bruise that formed."I am all right, but how about you?" Legolas asked while sitting next to him, picking up the little boy, and putted him down in his lap, looking at the boys head. When his hands carresed the bruise, the boy squealed."How much does it hurt?" "Not much, sir…" Legolas cutted him off saying "It's Legolas, my name, and what is yours?" the boy's mouth dropped open."Are you Legolas Greenleaf? The Prince of Mirkwood? Well, I'm Estel!" he said with a smile on his face."Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo, Estel." the boy answered, to Legolas' surprise, with a smile, saying "It's nice to meet you too! Butteh…" Estel scratched his head, looking up to the smiling face of the Elf. He continued "I have a question, Elrohir and Elladan said you are the best archer of the Mirkwood-clan. Is that true?" Legolas chuckled and replied "I am honored that your brothers think so highly of me, but I am indeed one of my father's archers."_  
_The boy looked at his feet, mumbling something, and when Legolas asked "Sorry, Estel, I did not hear you, could you say that again?" his face turned into a bright red colour."I asked," he said "could you maybe teach me? Because the archers in here aren't as good as you…" the boy quickly looked down at his feet again, as Legolas smiled. _  
_"Well, Estel, you better be getting a bow and a dozen of arrows. I will see you on the practicing field in an hour." The boy looked up, a surprised smile on his lips."Yes, Legolas!" Legolas chuckled as the boy ran away._

With a sigh Legolas thought of the old days. Estel, Aragorn was called then. An Elven name. Legolas smiled as his ears heard a light snoring, coming out of the tent. Tomorrow, they would go to Rohan. And if there was a feast, maybe Aragorn would relax a bit.**'He'll probably get drunk, and wake up the next day with a headache…'**

The next morning, they broke their camp up, and rode away. They arrived in Rohan in the late-afternoon.  
King Théoden gave them a warm welcome. He laughed as Aragorn immediatly asked where their rooms were."Aragorn, your room is in the right wing, the ninth door on the right. Legolas, yours is also in the right wing, tenth room on the left. You better hurry, and put on some clean clothes. The feast will begin by sunset."  
Legolas and Aragorn hastily went to there room.  
Aragorn came out of his room, seeing Legolas waiting for him. He gasped. Legolas was beautiful. Legolas' face turned a bright red, when he saw that Aragorn stared at him."Are you coming, Aragorn?" Aragorn shook the thoughts of Legolas out of his mind, following the Elf-princeling to the feast.

As soon as they entered the hall, an explosion of laughter, music and chatting. Legolas saw Aragorn's eyes went to the beer immediately. Legolas sniggered as he walked over to a few man standing in a small circle, chatting.

- one hour later -

Legolas stood by a table, watching as mugs with beer were handed over. The drinking competition would start when everybody had a mug. Legolas looked at his opponents. All were mortal Men. Except one. A dwarf named Gimli.  
Legolas accepted a mug, and saw all the other men had one too. Surprisingly, Aragorn wasn't one of them. Legolas heard Éomer say, "Begin!", and he began to drink.

- lots and lots of drinks later-

Legolas was handed another mug, and he drank the golden brown liquid as fast a he could. Only a man, and the dwarf was left. Instead of Legolas who had drank his beer silently, the man and the dwarf shouted random things, as "It's dwarfs that go swimming, with little harry women!" of course Gimli said that. As the man finally gave up, it was only the Elf and the Dwarf. As Legolas drunk more and more, he noticed Aragorn was among the crowd. Legolas felt the blood raising to his cheeks. He quickly drank another beer. As there were a few more beers, a beginning of a plan formed in Legolas' mind.  
**'If I do that, I hope it will be that he returns my feelings…'**  
Then, when he putted down the mug, he said,

"I feel something," he saw that there was a slight smirk on Aragorn's face, "A slight tinkling in my fingers," and than, in horror, announced to the crowd, "I think it's affecting me!"  
A few man dropped their mugs, but Aragorn just laughed."What did I say?" Gimli said "He can't hold his liquor…" Legolas didn't hear the rest of the sentence as it was silenced when the Dwarf finally lost consciousness.  
Legolas looked at Gimli, and smirked, while asking "Did I win, then?"  
All men laughed, and Legolas stumbled to a smiling Aragorn and Gandalf.  
"So, you've had quite an evening, master Elf!" Gandalf said.  
Legolas replied, while holding onto Aragorn a little for support, "I did, master Gandalf, and I've had a quite remarkable evening! My first drinking game, and I won!" Gandalf's answer never got through to Legolas, because his vision and mind was clouded by the beer, and he fell. If Aragorn hadn't caught him, he would have fallen onto the ground.  
"I think it's best if you escort Legolas to his room, Aragorn." the wizard said with a concerned look in his eyes.  
As Aragorn helped Legolas out of the Hall, Legolas relied on Aragorn completely. As they walked to the abandoned hallways, they chatted a little.  
Legolas' mind was clear again by the time they reached Legolas' chamber. Aragorn opened the door, and guided Legolas to his bed. As Legolas was laid down by Aragorn, he finally could fulfil hid plan. When Aragorn sat beside Legolas, and softly caressed his cheek, he said "Nà Elbereth veria le, nà elenath dín síla rád o chuill lín".  
Aragorn stood up to leave the Elf, when his hand was seized by another.  
"Aragorn…" he turned around.  
The next moment, there were sweet, velvet like lips on his. And before he knew it, he awnserd the kiss...

"Nà Elbereth veria le, nà elenath dín síla rád o chuill lín"  
"May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life."

A/N: Ghegheghe… So? What will happen next? Will Aragorn respond? Will they spend the night toghether? Or won't they? If you wan't to know, just leave a review. Ya know ( even "hi" is great!)  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
XOXO Earwen Mithrandir


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEEY GUYS! Ya know my story has been viewed over 1000 times! OMG! WARNING: MxM pairing, first slash, don't kill me! ;) by the way if there's wrong grammar just tell me!

XOXO Earwen Mithrandir

Legolas pressed his lips on Aragorn's. After what seemed like a century, Legolas felt Aragorn kissed him back. Happiness exploded in Legolas' stomach. The love of his life loved him! Eventually, they had to back away for air, and Legolas saw that the eyes of Aragorn were dark with lust.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, scanning the body of the Elf-princeling.

"By the Valar, Legolas, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met..."

He saw Legolas's cheeks turning a dark red colour, when he replied "Aragorn, I…I…, but you love Arwen!" the Elf shouted, before he could stop it. He placed his hands for his mouth, but it was to late.

'STOOPED, STOOPED, STOOPED!'

Legolas watched Aragorn as he walked over to Legolas. He sat next to the now bright red Elf.

"I don't love Arwen, Legolas, we just had an adventure, I told her so a few years ago, and… I, I like you, I, I love you."

Aragorn almost couldn't finish his sentence, because Legolas threw himself at the Man, classing there lips together. Legolas pushed Argorn down on the bed, still locking there lips. After a few minutes, they didn't have any air, and Legolas gazed down Aragorn's body. Then, when he looked so long the cheaks of the normally so brave Aragorn were a deep red, he slowly went down to Aragorn's neck.

There, he said huskily, making goosebumps apear on Aragorn's neck,

"So, lets see how long you won't beg me for mercy…" Aragorn's answer ended in a gasp, as Legolas began placing featherlight kisses on his neck.

'I'm NOT going to give in!'

Aragorn noticed this was harder when Legolas started nipping his neck. As Aragorn let out a slight moan, he felt Legolas' lips curl up in to a smile.

"Legolas…" Aragorn tryed to turn them, so he could be on top, but Legolas didn't let him, as he continued placing featherlight kisses, and sometimes nipping sensitive spots. Legolas moved his hands under Aragorn's shirt, caressing the strong, muscled back. Aragorn bit his lip, drawing blood.

'I can't give in!'

Still, a low moan escaped when Legolas trailed from Aragorn's neck to his chest.

Legolas was quite enjoying himself. His dream was coming true. Legolas' concentration went to Aragorns chest again, as he kissed Aragorn's stomach. He giggled when he heard Aragorn taking in a sharp breath, as he lightly kissed Aragorn's nipple. He looked up and tangled his head slightly, smiling when Aragorn closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

All right, this wasn't going to work. He needed to turn them around, but his mind was foggy, and Legolas' hands still kept him down. Aragorn decided he would try one more time, and if that wasn't going to work out, well, he would beg… Aragorn hated begging. He pushed… and suddenly he was on top of Legolas.

'Wait... What? I'm stronger?'

Well, he was going to use that strength to let Legolas beg.

He moved his head to Legolas' ears, and whispered softly "Now, this ears of you are very sensitive, I see… let's look if I can make you beg..."

With that said, he kissed the top of the ear, and smiled when he heard a low moan escape the Elf. He nibbled and sucked at Legolas' ear shelf. The Elf was squealing underneath him, as he placed light kisses on the jaw of the princeling. Legolas moans went straight to his core, as he noticed he wanted to hear the sound more often.

He tore Legolas' shirt apart, and let his breath goast over Legolas' stomach. As he took a nipple in his mouth, he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the Elf's body. He sucked and nibbled the little bump, while caressing the other one with his hands. After Legolas' nipples were hard, he licked from there on till his bellybutton. He swirled around it, earning him a couple of moans. Then, he trailed down further, and finaly reached Legolas' pants.

"May I take them of?" he wispered against his lovers abdomen.

"Of-of course, Ara-gorn…" Legolas answered. Without any warning, Aragorn pulled Legolas' pant down, presenting Legolas' erection.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas, who was literally begging for it. But, Aragorn would make him beg. Not just with those eyes, with words.

"Is there anything you want me to do, love?" he asked with a smirk.

Legolas licked his lips. Did he really have to say it out loud?

"I-I… want you t-to… Aragorn!" he screamed the last word out, as Aragorn's mouth engulfed his member. Bopping up and down, Aragorn heared Legolas moans growing louder. At a given moment, when he felt Legolas was almost done for, he caressed the member while still sucking it.

Colours exploded begind Legolas' eyes as he came in Aragorn's mouth. Panting, he looked down at a wickedly smiling Aragorn. Aragorn claimed his mouth, and whispered "Don't ever try to make me beg, love."

Legolas smiled, and Aragorn wondered why it was so wicked. He would soon find out.

Legolas pouted, and exclamed "But, I want to have some fun, too!" with that, he grabbed Aragorn through his pants. Aragorn gasped, and let out a quiet moan as Legolas caressed him trough the thin garments he was wearing. Legolas gently pussed him down, saying in slow words, as if to a child "Just lay down and relax, allright Ara?" Aragorn nodded, licking his lips. Legolas gently, and oh so slowly hooked his thumbs in Aragorn's pants. He pulled them down till his ankles, and then looked up. He slowly, teasingly, licked the head of Aragorn's member.

Aragorn cried out, as Legolas took his task upon him and started licking and sucking his member.

'It feels so good! This must be a sin!'

Legolas' hair kept falling in front of him, so Aragorn took hold of it, and held it back. More moans were rolling out of the Man's mouth, as he pumped into Legolas' mouth, looking for release. He found it, as Legolas finished him with one swirl from his tongue from the base till the top.

Colours exploded in his mind, as he panted slightly. Legolas curled up next to him, and rested his head on Aragorn's chest.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started.

"Yes, love?"

"You don't… regret this, do you?"

Legolas' head bobbed up, as he looked Aragorn in the eyes.

"You listen, and listen well, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I've never made a better disicion in my life. I love you, since I've met you as Estel, I still love you, and I think you love me. I would never, ever regret this. And I hope we can do this again… Soon…" with that said, Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's chest again, and drifted of to sleep.

The last thing he heard was;

"I love you, my love."

A/N: Yeey! First slash. But I hope you liked it!… Please review! You've already done the reading part. ;) So if there's wrong grammar, tell me. What did you like? What do you want to see? Do you have any ideas? And maybe, ( I'm also a Pirates of the Caribbean fan!) you want to read my other fanfic?

*Jack Sparrow walks in*

me: "Jack? What are you doing in here? This is the Lord of the Rings fanfiction!"

Jack:"Oopsee! Sorry, lassie! I'll go, but did ya see Will, by any change?"

Me: "No, sorry."

*Jack walks out of the room*

Well, that was awkward… :3But promising… If you'd believe my trusty friend.

Bye bye! till our next meeting! May the valar protect you, and watch over you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since I haven't uploaded in a very long time, I hope this chapter will make it up a bit. :)  
Enjoy!

Aragorn was awakened by the sun, who was streaming through the curtains. He lifted his head, and saw the sleeping form of Legolas. He softly caressed the Elf's hair, remembering everything of last night.  
One thing in particular he reminded fondly. Legolas had told him he loved him. A smile appeared on his face, thinking about those velvet-like lips, that beautiful body, and the sounds it could make. He sighed in pure happiness. Suddenly those velvet lips were on his. He eagerly leaned into the kiss. After a few moments, he backed away for air. Legolas smiled and gave him a kiss on his temple.  
"Uel amrun {Good morning}, Aragorn, I hope you slept well?" he wispered while resting his head on Aragorn's chest.  
The Ranger's hand began stroking the beautiful, blond hair again, and muttered "I did, but that is because you slept beside me."  
The Elf looked up, and a bright smile was on his face. Then a worried look appeared."Aren't they expecting us?"  
Aragorn caressed the face of the Elf.  
"Yes, A'maelamin {my beloved}. But I thought you wanted to rest a bit. You must have a major headache! You defeated a Dwarf with drinking! I couldn't even come half the way you came!"  
Legolas giggled. The Ranger raised an eyebrow.  
"What is it?"  
Legolas blushed fever, and muttered carefully "I was already sober when whe reached the room."  
Aragorn just nodded."I should have know, I grew up with Elves for Valar's sake!" then he relaxed again."How about not going down?"  
The Elf nodded, agreeing.  
A small smirk appeared on the Ranger's face."Will you sing for me, Lässe?"  
Legolas smiled softly, and whispered seductively into the Man's ear.  
"What would you like me to sing,  
A'maelamin{My beloved}?"  
"The sleepsong…" he muttered. Legolas sat up straight."Very well than, the sleepsong it is." as he started singing, he caressed the hair of the Man.  
Immediatly the breathing of the Man slowed down, as he drifted off in a deep sleep. Legolas' thoughts drifted away, to the first time he had sung the sleepsong for Aragorn.

~Flashback~  
34 years ago (this plays 40 years before the fellowship, so Aragorn's 40 in normal time, in this flashback, he's 6)

Legolas tickled the squealing form beneath him. He laughed as well, as the younger child kept trying to tickle him. After a few more moments, they sat up. The little boy jumped on Legolas' shoulders.  
"Please Legi! Can you teach me about trees and the nature?" Legolas nodded, and started walking around. He stood still by a giant oak-tree."This…" he said, wanting to explain the many kinds of trees. Suddendly his shoulders felt very light. He heard a giggle above him, and looked up.  
(As for those who do not know, Aragorn was called Estel when he lived with the Elves. Some of them still call him like that. Enough with education. On with it!)  
Estel had jumped from his shoulders, and grabbed a branch. Now, he sat on it, laughing. Legolas tried to fake a disappointed look, but he didn't succeed. The only effect it had was that Estel's giggles grew louder.  
"So much for our lessons, then." Legolas said while walking away. He heard a loud thump, and then a muffled shriek. He quickly turned around, and saw Estel laid facing down on the ground. Running to the boy, Legolas hart skipped a few beats. He wasn't moving. The Elf sat down next to the boy, and picked him up. Estel had a nasty looking wound on his collarbone. He did still breath, because when Legolas raised to his feet, the boy gave a shriek of pain. Legolas saw that Estel's leg wasn't in a normal position. Giving the boy a reassuring kiss on his forhead, he ran towards the hospital wing.

Elladan and Elrohir saw Legolas running out of the woods, carrying something.  
"Legolas!" Elladan shouted "What's wrong?"  
The woodElf ran across them, not paying attention. Elladan now saw that the 'something' Legolas was carrying, was there foster brother.  
He gave Elrohir an anxious look, and they ran after Legolas.

Legolas entered the hospitalwing, and quickly laid Estel down on a bed. "Somebody, help! Estel fell out of a tree, and now his leg is broken!"  
Legolas cried. A doctor hastily walked towards them, and examined the leg.  
Elladan and Elrohir entered the hall panting, searching for their brother and their friend.  
"Lässe! What happened?" Elrohir asked. Despite of the situation, Legolas grunted about the nickname the twins had come up with. Even Arwen used it.  
"He fell out of a tree, and probably broke his leg."  
Legolas turned to the unconscious boy again, squeezing his hand.  
The boy whimpered, as the doctor touched his leg.  
"It's twisted. I'll have to set it, but that's going to hurt." the Elf pronounced. Legolas nodded, licking his lips. He squeezed the boy's hand again."Estel, this going to hurt a little." he said, glancing at the doctor. He placed one hand on Estel's knee, and one a few inches beneath his other hand. Estel whimpered, as if he knew what was comming. The doctor pushed, and the scream that escaped Estel's lips, was heartbreaking.  
Big tears slid down on his cheecks. Legolas caressed the brown, curly hair.  
"Shhhh…," he said "would you calm down if I sung a bit?"  
Estel nodded, cheeks and eyes still moist.  
"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby." Legolas sang with a metso-soprano voice, and an occasional vibrato.  
"Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay.  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow.  
Bless you with love for the road that you go.  
May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune.  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet.  
And may you need never to banish misfortune.  
May you find kindness in all that you meet."  
He saw that the little boy sunk into a deep sleep.  
"May there always be angels to watch over you.  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay.  
May you bring love and may you bring happiness.  
Be loved in return to the end of your days.  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you.  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay."  
Legolas finished, and stared at the boy, who was snorring.

~End Flashback~

Legolas kissed Aragorn's forehead contentedly.  
"Lle naa vanima {You are beautifull}, Aragorn, amin mela lle {I love you}."  
He heard an agreeing grunt, and then, also Legolas drifted of into sleep again, listening to his lover's heartbeat.

A/N: YEEEEY! Finished! Pfew… that took more time than I expected. Ah well, it's finished now.  
Sooo, next chappie. I NEED YOUR HELP! What do you guys want to see? Or… read…  
Review/Favorite/Follow  
Do all three if you want!;)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the sleepsong. It's sleepsong by Secret Garden!  
Ohjeah… I need an Elvish female name. Ideas?  
Love y'all. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.(Depends on the reviews ;D)  
-Emma


End file.
